


Письмо

by cherry_cobbler



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, First Love, Letters, Love/Hate, RST, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenage Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_cobbler/pseuds/cherry_cobbler
Summary: — Ненавижу тебя, Вить, — выходит хрипло.— Я знаю, я тебя тоже.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 3





	Письмо

«Вить, поговорим по-взрослому? Если честно, я немного пьяна, раз здесь не сплошные маты. Я тогда уехала быстро, откатав своё агапе. Не стала ждать выступления этой неудачницы. Я всё равно знаю, что лучшая.

Вить, я откатала всё идеально, легко и грациозно, как никогда ранее. Но ты смотрел словно мимо. Куда угодно, но не на меня. Ты ждал её выступления. (дальше затерто и всё в маленьких пятнышках чернильных разводов). Всё было решено с самого начала. Неважно, как бы я откатала, даже упади она. Ты бы всё равно выбрал её. Чем она лучше? Чем эта неудачница лучше?! ~~И почему так жжет под ребрами? Почему так больно, Вить?~~ Я слишком пьяна, раз сравниваю нас. Мы с ней как черное и белое, как рай и ад. Почему ты из меня делаешь Ад? За что? А потом я считаю, смотрю, вглядываюсь в ваше ненавистное совместное фото из инсты и считаю. Разницу между нами. Это как игра "Найди отличия". Неудачница против чемпионки, слабость против упорства, череда провалов против череды побед. Чем я хуже этой? А потом я вглядываюсь лучше до искорок перед глазами и слез в уголках глаз. Улыбка против кривой усмешки, мягкость против высокомерия, теплый взгляд против льдинок, скромность против хамства и наглости, милый браслет и кольца против кастета в заднем кармане джинс, взрослая девушка против мелкого панка. Блять, блять, блять! Ненавижу тебя, Никифоров! Ненавижу! Всю жизнь мне блять испортил, мудак!

Видишь, трезветь начала. Пришлось на время прерваться. Собрать клочки бумаги и переписать всё снова.

Ты лицемер и лжец. Бросил меня и сорвался в эту чертову Японию ради неё. Я тогда сама поняла — забыл о своём обещании. А ведь обещал, обещал. Ты никогда не выполняешь свои обещания. Трепло ты, Вить.

Давай по-взрослому, Вить? Чтобы без лжи, а прямо правду.

Я ненавижу свою первую любовь, ненавижу тебя, Никифоров, ненавижу свои чувства. Почему именно такой мудак, как ты, украл мою первую любовь? Почему вселенная подстроила всё так, чтобы наверняка и в самое сердце? Блять, за что? Карма что ли? Так хочется не любить. Выключить тумблер, и чтобы без подросткового максимализма, когда одно чувство становится стами. Я ненавижу этот чертов орган, гоняющий кровь, заставляющий жить и почему-то так болящий. В нем столько осколков. Думаю, ребра разлетелись во время удара и впились поглубже. Я блять Тони Старк, где мой реактор? Чтоб не болело.

Вить, давай по-взрослому? Но я не могу. Смотрю на награды, каток, себя в зеркале, коньки. Я люблю это — смысл моей жизни. Единственное, что всегда держит на плаву. И я ведь уже взрослая. Должна перебороть это чувство, идти дальше и побеждать, брать то, что по праву моё.

Вить, я ребенок. Я не хочу, чтобы так больно, не хочу, чтобы душу наружу, чтобы сердце болело, а любить в никуда не хочу больше. Яков говорит, что пройдет, я переживу, типа сильная и гордая. Яков лжёт сам себе. Не люблю ложь.

Вить, я всё решила. Не будет по-взрослому. Я не могу всерьез. Прости. Видимо, неудачница здесь вся же я, а не эта сучка, видимо, я проиграла самую главную битву. И вот больше нет моей гордости. Поздравляю! Можешь передать ей моей аплодисменты, пусть сдохнет от счастья.

Я что пишу, Вить. Меня не будет на Гран-При. Я ухожу из большого спорта. Так, буду кататься для себя. За учебу возьмусь, потом в Вуз поступлю (затертые капли влаги).

Я люблю тебя. Гори в аду, Вить, вместе с Кацуки.»

Письмо аккуратно сложено и лежит на столе. Юля оставила его перед отлетом, пробравшись в комнату Виктора. Она сменила гостиницу, отключила телефон и просто не попадалась мужчине на глаза. Она ощущала себя раздавленной и опозоренной, а ещё голова болела от вчерашней пьянки. Но она ведь гордая. Должна выдержать встречу с ним, но Юля уверена — не сможет. Позорно разрыдается, а должна разразиться матерной тирадой, должна соответствовать своему образу и характеру. Вот только стоит взглянуть и всё. Комок в горле, и голос пропал, и уже сказать ничего невозможно. Блять, Никифоров, что ж ты с жизнью чужой сделал? Мудак ты этакий!

Телефон раздается трелью совсем неожиданно. Прошел день с того момента, как состоялась беседа с Яковом, и она ушла из спорта. Казалось бы, конец. Теперь надо пережить всё это. Научиться жить дальше. Без льда, Виктора, софитов, аплодисментов и грандиозных побед. Обычной серой и скучной жизнью. Выложить кастеты из карманов, убрать подальше в шкаф костюмы, а лучше выкинуть вместе с косметикой и просто жить.

А как это? Без тренировок, криков тренера и льда? Только первый день её безделья, а она уже готова на стенку лезть. Вскипает мгновенно, как чайник на плите, шипит на всех и злится на саму себя. Сильнее, чем эту непроходящую любовь, она ненавидит только себя за слабость. Это ведь надо было умудриться — влюбиться в Никифорова.

Что между ними было? Старое обещание? Отношения учитель-ученица? Что? Вот именно, как бы горько это ни звучало, ничего между ними не было. Ни черта! А если и было, даже если на секунду она позволяла себе об этом задуматься, то значило ли это хоть что-то для ветряного Виктора? Он менял девушек как перчатки, а те и рады угодить в объятия звезды. А чем могла зацепить она? Вредным характером? Разбитыми костяшками? Плоской грудью? Фигуристки всегда доски. Чем? Ей шестнадцать. Она даже возрастом не вышла.

У неё был талант. Юля всегда знала, что она восходящая звезда. Жаль только, что её карьера так быстро кончилась, она даже засиять толком не успела. Ну, подумаешь, затащила Олимпиаду и парочку мировых чемпионатов. У Вити этих чемпионатов…

А теперь этот звонок. И на экране его имя. Слишком велико искушение. Она только голос его услышит.

— Алло, — выходит слишком слабо. И откуда эта дрожь?

— Юль, мне Яков звонил.

— Много нового о себе услышал? — куда без шпильки. Это будет уже не она.

— Да, такие небоскребы гнул.

Он говорит сейчас, словно ничего не было. Ничего. Ни письма, ни её истерики, ни показного уезда из Японии. Значит, и вправду ничего не значило.

— Юль, ты дура.

Тоже новость. Юля поняла это, когда влюбилась в Никифорова. Когда слепое обожание переросло в нечто большее.

— Не смей уходить из спорта.

Сейчас прочтет нотацию и с чистой совестью отвяжется от Якова. Да чтоб тебе в аду варится!

— У тебя талант.

"Потенциал огромный — сейчас скажет, — и просто не хватает тренировок."

— Твоё агапе было идеально.

Это как снег в июле, как удар поддых, потому что из легких выбивает весь воздух, и она широко распахивает глаза. Что-то в груди трепещется и зудит. Осколки впиваются сильнее.

— Даже свою ахиллесову пяту ты выполнила без ошибок.

Это как миллион атомных бомб, это тысячи сверхновых перед глазами, и словно всё замкнуло в голове, а в груди вдруг стало так больно-больно, и на душе тепло от этой боли. Он смотрел. Смотрел на неё. И взгляд не отводил, и всё подмечал, и каждый элемент видел. И блять, что он с ней делает? Крутит как хочет. А у Юли тупая улыбка и слезы в уголках глаз.

— Ты чудесно откатала, а Юли не хватает техники и опыта пока.

Добить решил? Ну уж нет, в трубку она точно не заплачет. Не покажет, как сильно это больно и сладко одновременно.

— Я бы не уехал, не знай, что у тебя всё получится. Но, согласись, тебе нужна достойная соперница.

Так, раз, два, дыши. Дыши, мать твою!

— Юль, давай по-детски? А? Давай поспорим?

Блять, блять, Никифоров. Это нечестно. Она до крови закусывает губы, чтобы не выдать себя, не всхлипнуть. Это так ослепительно больно и прекрасно, словно кто-то сжимает сердце в ладони, а осколки впиваются глубже и ранят сильнее.

— Юль?

Она вздрагивает, и её ломает. Казалось бы, прошла вечность с того момента, как он звал её по имени. Молчит, ждет, пока позорно сломается окончательно.

— Ненавижу тебя, Вить, — выходит хрипло.  
— Я знаю, я тебя тоже.


End file.
